It is known in the art to incorporate a stereo speaker assembly into a contempory form of personal watercraft (PWC), as indicated by Pesce U.S. Des. Pat. No. 376,150. Tihany U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,722 provides means for carrying a portable radio/cassette player unit on the back of a watercraft seat, and Petrilli U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,810 provides a removable console system, for small boats, in which electronic instruments can be transported and positioned for convenient monitoring.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,191, to Madore, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,733, to Kobayashi, show that it is conventional to construct the hull of a PWC with a covered storage compartment; Kobayashi discloses that the hull provides areas for locating various components for the watercraft. Structures for installing stereo audio systems into motorcycles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,228, to Bruni, U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,251, to Murayama, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,779, to Eggert et al.